


The Reminder

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, Jensen has to remind Misha that there are rules to be followed, the main one being that he has to take care of himself, and preserve his own boundaries.Misha quite likes being reminded.





	The Reminder

Misha arches up, moaning, as Jensen licks and sucks at his nipples, working them into rock hard nubs before he carefully applies a clamp to each one.

He flicks one when Misha curses him, and tugs helplessly at the leather cuffs keeping his arms straining above him, before he licks a warm line down to Misha’s belly button.

The ice cube he grabs from the bowl on the bedside table sits just nice in there, and Jensen makes sure Misha holds still, by keeping a firm grip on his hips, as it slowly melts, leaving a pool of water that he licks up.

“You’re a fucking sadist,” Misha accuses him.

Jensen doesn’t dispute it. “And you love every damn minute. That why you do it, huh? Because you know when you’re bad, you get punished for it.”

Misha’s eyes are blown black circles, but he doesn’t answer. It doesn’t matter anyway because they both know it’s true.

That, and Misha not being able to say no to anybody, the ultimate people pleaser, who just wants people to be happy, especially fans who’ve travelled thousands of miles and spent thousands of dollars to come see them.

It doesn’t mean he gets to cross the lines, and forget there are boundaries the fans aren’t allowed to cross, and that he deserves rest and to be happy too.

But Jensen knows how to remind him.

He runs his finger up the cage he’s fastened tight around Misha’s cock; oh, he’ll be able to come with it on, but it won’t be easy or pleasant, and Jensen loves watching him beg and struggle as the toy in his ass works him slowly to the edge and then heaves him, straining, right over it.

Then he takes the cage off, and Misha slumps back in relief.

Jensen doesn’t know why. Misha has five more orgasms to go, he just doesn’t know it yet.

And the best bit is when the last two turn out to be dry.


End file.
